


buzz grunt swag moments

by herobrilne



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Johnny Smith, Mentioned Tank Grunt/Johnny Smith, buzz grunt is very cool in this one, maybe i wrote this because i have a bad relationship with my parents, tank and ripp have a good relationship in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrilne/pseuds/herobrilne
Summary: general buzz has a talk with ripp.
Relationships: Buzz Grunt & Ripp Grunt, Ripp Grunt & Tank Grunt
Kudos: 4





	buzz grunt swag moments

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE? IN MY DEFENSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS

Ripp stood in the kitchen in front of the fridge, his eyes falling over the contents inside before he closed the door with a frown, walking over to the sink, grabbing a glass. He filled it with water and, took a sip, his eyes glued to the outside. He didn’t almost hear someone else enter the room as he took another sip from the cup. “Good evening.” A stern voice came from behind him, he jolted up straight, almost spitting out the water. He turned sharply to look at his dad who was standing in the doorway. "Oh." The man watched as Ripp struggled to swallow the water. “Sorry for scaring you.” He coughed awkwardly, glancing away for a second.

“It’s cool,” Ripp mumbled as he slowly placed the glass on the side of the sink. He quickly turned away from the kitchen and made his way into the dining room trying to make a quick escape to his room, when a hand on his shoulder suddenly stopped him.

“Ripp,” Buzz spoke and Ripp froze on the spot and his dad’s hand fell from his shoulder. He watched as the man crossed his arms, staring down at him. “Do you know where Tank is?”

Ripp stammered, he didn’t know if his dad would like the answer. ‘Over at the Smiths house.’ He could imagine his dad flipping the lid if he knew. “I don’t know.” He chose to lie instead, fumbling with his own hands.

“Ripp, I know Tank told you where he was going. I know he’s over at the Smiths.” Ripp fell quiet, it was scary hearing his father say that name in such a calm tone. The room air grew silent before Buzz spoke again. “Say... their eldest child-“

“Johnny.” Ripp cut in.

“Right- Johnny.” His father stared at him for a moment, taking a deep breath. “He and Tank are a... well, an item, aren’t they?” Ripp froze, his heart getting stuck in his throat. He was once again reminded that his father wasn’t stupid, he knew what was going on. He served in the military for years, of course he would catch on. “No... of course not.” Ripp stared back at his father who raised his brows. His father knew that was a lie as well, Ripp couldn’t help but panic. He wasn’t scared for himself that Tank would assume he outed him, but he was genuinely scared for Tank this time. Buzz would definitely be talking with him later, if not exactly afterward.

“I assumed.” His father’s eyes fell to the ground and the air felt heavier. Ripp felt lightheaded and sick, he gripped his elbows as he stared at the floorboards. “They seem close.” Buzz sounded calm but Ripp was freaking out, to put it lightly, he could feel a shake in his legs and hands. “Tank seems happy with him.”

Ripp tensed, “Johnny’s a good guy.” He spoke and his father hummed.

“It seems so.”

It was quiet again, and Ripp could only ponder what would happen next. His breath kept getting stuck in his chest and he quietly tapped his foot.

“Listen, I’m sorry for making you all feel like you need to hide such things from me.” The man spoke, his sharp expression softening. “I’m sorry for everything.” Ripp felt a bit confused, the man who had basically ignored him and his younger brother was now apologizing. “I understand where I’ve been wrong and I hope you can forgive me.”

Ripp felt tears prickling his eyes as he stood quiet and motionless in front of his dad. “Of course.” He finally spoke calmly, keeping his composure. Buzz nodded and shifted on feet before he pulled Ripp in for a hug and Ripp hugged his father back for the first time in what seemed like ages. 

The man backed off, his hands reassuringly on his son’s shoulders. “I love all of you, you can tell me anything that’s bothering you, Ripp.” Buzz smiled ever so slightly at him and Ripp could only nod in pure shock. “I will get going now.” Buzz removed his hands from his shoulders before he walked away and to the front door, putting his shoes on. He grabbed his coat and was out of the door in the blink of an eye.

Ripp stood a little stunned, a couple of tears falling from his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. Maybe this was some sort of a sick dream, he walked back in the kitchen, completely downing the glass of water he’d left on the counter. Surely he would wake up soon. He discarded the empty glass to the side of the sink and stood leaning heavily against the counter and closed his eyes tightly, trying to come to his senses.

Yet instead of him waking up, the front door opened and then closed again. Ripp slowly made his way out of the kitchen to find a distraught Tank standing at the door, his eyes on the ceiling as if he was holding back tears. He must’ve noticed Ripp’s presence because his eyes fell right on him as soon as he stood across the room from him.

“Did you tell him?” Tank asked almost angrily, yet where there should’ve been a scowl stood a stunned expression.

“He found out.”

“Oh.” Tank covered his eyes, letting out a cry of relief as he almost collapsed to his knees, his hands still over his eyes as he wept. “He said he’s proud of me, Ripp.” Tank cried out softly.

Ripp approached him, kneeling beside him with a smile. Almost immediately Tank leaped in for a bone-crushing hug, Ripp was startled but hugged his brother back and with a pat on the other's back he let out a chuckle, "You big baby." he teased.

Tank let out a teary laugh, “I’m gonna beat your ass.” He joked and Ripp laughed at that, maybe a bit scared for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> @STRANGET0WN on twitter!


End file.
